Memories
by FandomFamily
Summary: A collection of Caleo Oneshots.
1. Memories

**ALL CHARACTER RIGHTS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN**

Leo's POV

My fingers flew over the controls on my Archimedes sphere. Somehow, over the few months of it being battered and almost destroyed the circuits were still running. I slid my hand into my pocket and pulled out the crystal that I found in Calypso's cave, memories rushed back, the invisible servants whisking dishes away, her moon garden and the moment she kissed me. My heart jumped as I realized that I could see her again, to be able to achieve the impossible; countless days I spent carving the precious stone to fit Odysseus's orb. I rigged Archimedes sphere to act as a compass, in my tool belt was a WiFi router, laptop and pens and papers. I grinned to myself as the crystal fit in perfectly with the orb, I exhaled deeply before twisting the knob, there was a flash and I was flung away from my bunk, from the Argo II and from my friends and Festus.  
"_Thanks Odysseus." _ I thought as I blacked out.

Calypso's POV

I blew a strand of hair out of my face as I brought a shovel into the earth, I carefully shifted a moon lace flower into the hole I created . I stood up and dusted my hands on my pants. _Pants. _I grimaced, remembering the heated arguments Leo and I had when he crash landed on my dining table.  
"_Oh i'm sorry! I just fell out of the sky. I constructed a helicopter in mid-air, burst into flames halfway down, crash landed and barely survived. But, by all means- let's talk about your dining table!"  
"You're that lady, the one named after Caribbean music... Reggae...Merengue..Hold on i'll get it. Calypso!"  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone. I'll build something myself and get off this stupid island without your help."  
_The corners of my mouth tugged up as I remembered him trying desperately to survive without the help of my servants or me. He slept on his own clothes and kept warm by burning my table that he crash landed in. I almost felt sorry for him at that time... ALMOST. Sometimes while I chatted with the birds and animals I would see him wandering around the island, probably looking for something to use to build a boat or some sort of transport out of my cursed island. Eventually after seeing him starve for a few days, I pitied him and let my servants send him food, I mean... I didn't want see him get MORE scrawny. His old clothes were starting to tear away, revealing a bony rib cage and I for one was not going to see him strut around MY island with a bare chest. Him with clothes was annoying enough already. But over time I started to accept his presence, then he wrecked it with that annoying hammer of his. All day, you could hear his hammer ringing, scaring away all the animals. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and snapped at him to be more quiet with that tool of his. At the time he had grinned sheepishly as if he thought I was the one with the screw loose in my head. I realized though, all this resentment was fear. Fear that he would reject me like all the others Odysseus, Drake... Percy. He certainly didn't look that bad, he was just a little on the skinny side. It wasn't until I had spent more time with him that I realized I actually started to like him and my stupid raft just floated in as if to say.  
_Wassup guys? I know you two are starting to really like each other, but I wanna crush your feelings and make sure you never love again. So yeah, I'm taking him away now.  
_He surprised me by saying he promised to find me again.. I knew... No... Know that it's not possible. Plus he was insufferable while he was stuttering . But another part of me wished that he could have stayed longer. I gulped hard, my breaths ragged with tears threatening to spill onto my cheeks. I straightened and walked back to my cave, I sunk into a chair, slipping my head onto my hands. Winds whisked dishes onto my dining room table, I half heartedly stabbed at my beef stew, not really feeling like eating. I heard something whistle outside, like a gale... Only 10 times stronger. I sighed, pushing back my chair.  
'Probably another hero just dying to leave my island.' I thought gloomily. I stepped out of my cave just as a brilliant flash erupted near the shoreline. I squinted.  
"Wow, dramatic entrance much?" I irritably stated to no one in particular.  
"What in the frickin' hell of Hephaestus's forge?!" I heard a familiar voice call out , tinged with panic. My eyes widened, and my legs dragged the rest of me toward the shore. In the smoke, I saw a figure work frantically to escape something roaming in the water. I charged to the water and saw an unruly shock of black hair. A dorsal fin sliced through the water and he... LEO furiously tried to summon fire from his hands, it sparked then died, eventually he gave up and just waded furiously toward shore.  
In the thickness of the smoke and the fact that he almost got eaten by a hammerhead he hadn't seen me yet.  
"Insufferable... Poseidon fishes.." He grumbled, patting his tool belt then turning around. His irritated expression melted away and in it's place was a mixture of emotions. Shock. Happiness. Finally his expression settled on a smirk I had come to know... And well to tolerate.  
"Told ya I'd be back. Miss me?" He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Leo's POV

Calypso's mouth opened, then closed... Then opened again. I rolled my eyes.  
"A simple 'yes' would have been good." I muttered, walking past her. This seemed to bring her back to her senses. When I looked back she was scowling.  
"I see you're still annoying." She growled. Crossing her arms across her white blouse. I smirked, dusting my trousers. Awesome teleportation orb. Check. Archimedes sphere. Check. Belt. Check.  
"Stop raging woman. And just be glad that Team Leo is back." I snorted.  
Calypso cocked her head to the side, confusion clear in her eyes.  
"Ok we clearly need to teach you a lot of stuff. Come now cricket and learn to become a butterfly." Calypso furrowed her arched eyebrows together.  
"What?" She asked clearly puzzled.  
"See, this is what I'm talking about. Come on." I rolled my eyes and strolled to her cave. As usual the invisible servants whisked plates, cups and bottles around and made room for one more person. I pulled back a chair and sunk into it, realizing how tired I actually was.  
"So... Odysseus.." I trailed off, not sure what else to say.  
"He was the person that stayed the longest." Calypso's voice was barely a whisper." Around 20 years I guess. But I'll never know... I thought he left, without giving me a thought... But now..." She quickly took in a breath and hastily swiped away a treacherous tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"Hey... Hey..." I tried to comfort her but soon the events of the day caught up to me and I fell forward, slumping to the floor. I desperately tried to blink, to stay awake, through my slitted eyelids I saw Calypso doing the three-fingered gesture of warding off evil. Then I blinked out.

Calypso's POV

I puffed heavily, trying to move Leo's scrawny. Yet heavy body. Finally I just gave up and let the wind spirits shift him onto the bed. I sat beside him, thoughts running as quickly as the spirits were doing chores.  
_Gaia, she won't stop... Is there a reason she keeps coming here?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a groan. I turned around to see Leo, sitting up and wincing, pressing his palm against his forehead, where he had hit it.  
"Holy Hephaestus." He muttered. He saw me and the daze that was hovering around him dissipated.  
"Wait, what?" He stuttered, running a hand through his hair. I rolled my eyes, saying nothing though.

"Oh geez, Gaia." He rubbed his eyes , then scratching the back of his head awkwardly.  
"Sorry 'bout that she's been doing that since the war, trying to make my life as hard as possible, nothing critical, just energy draining." He explained.  
"Oh." my expression must have relaxed because he kept talking.  
"Yeah, once she got me on the Argo and I just collapsed according to Per...cy." He trailed away.  
I looked down at my hands with a sinking feeling. After all this time, I still can't get over him.  
"I have an idea!" Leo patted his hands around his belt, eventually finding what he wanted, he pulled out a large rectangular object and a small plastic thing that glowed. Leo switched on the rectangular thing and it hummed with power.  
"This," He gestured to the rectangle,"Is a laptop. It's used to work on and to play on." He grinned as the screen lit up. I looked at the laptop.  
Leo tapped a few buttons on the laptop and the screen changed. He took out the small plastic object and set it beside the laptop. He flicked a switch beside it and it buzzed to life. It glowed blue and Leo was muttering words to it as if it was alive.  
"C'mon..." He murmured reassuringly at the object. Finally a grin broke out on his face.  
I leaned it closer.  
"Oh wow.." I mumbled.  
***Learning about memes and youtube later***

Leo's POV

I smiled, satisfied as Calypso scrolled through page after page of memes. But when Calypso looked at me, her eyes were watery and red. I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Err Calypso this is supposed to make you happy..." I looked at her as she looked at her hands.

"I just.." She began taking in a deep breath." What's the point of all this if I can't go back to the real world, do I just stay here looking a videos of another world.." She straightened, then looked at me with a look of fury and sorrow.  
"Just go Leo.. You just made things worse." With that she sprinted away. I sighed and got up after a minute or two.  
"You should know better." I gave a crooked smile,"I love annoying you." I ran off after her.

I found Calypso, kneeling over a dull white flower, her tears running freely now. I knelt beside her and cautiously put an arm over her shoulders. She didn't object so I pulled her into a hug. As she sobbed into my shoulder, a column of fire erupted next to us. A figure appeared, with a scepter and winged sandals. After him, came a bulky guy, his chin blanketed by a black beard, mini wildfires erupted within. Finally a tall, muscular figure stepped through the fiery portal, equipped with a huge, flickering lightning bolt. I looked at each of them in turn, confused.  
"Sorry to intrude this... Moment." Hermes stated decidedly, although amusement flickered in his eyes. I looked at my dad, Hephaestus, he winked at me, before turning to Calypso.  
"It seems, due to a majority vote in the council, you are freed of your sentence." Zeus grumbled the last part.  
"I think you also owe her an apology." I blurted out before I could stop myself.  
"Don't push your luck boy." Zeus growled before striding back into the portal. Hermes shot Calypso and I an apologetic grin and followed Zeus. Hephaestus smiled and waved at both of us before the portal collapsed behind him.  
"Well, you're free." I stated. Which was kind of obvious.  
Calypso raised an eyebrow  
"You don't say." She said sarcastically.

"Good thing is.. You're stuck with me." I smirked. She rolled her eyes.  
"Just shut up." She said as she leaned towards me.  
My eyes widened as she put her lips on mine.

_You finally got her Leo, nice job! _Says positive Leo.  
_Oh yeah, you're kinda forgetting she's 3000 years old ANNND way out of your league. _Negative Leo remarked.

_Oh shut up. _I thought. And they finally obliged.

**A/N SO HERE IS A CALEO FANFICTION **** I'M SO HAPPY THAT LEO FOUND A GIRL HE LOVES! **

**ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THIS ACCOUNT :3 **


	2. Safe and Sound

Pre-face

Calypso is getting used to living in the modern world, Leo has been visiting for periods of time and they are steadily growing closer. They have decided to keep a distance for the time being while everything smoothes out. A trip to the local shop sucks Calypso into a hostage situation leaving Leo to be the hero and save the day. But the real question is can Calypso and him make it back safe and sound?

_"I could lift you up,_

_I could show you what you want to see,_

_And take you where you want to be_

_You could be my luck,_

_Even if the sky is falling down, I know that we'll be safe and sound."_

_-Capitol Cities- Safe and Sound_

Leo's POV

I smirked as I heard Calypso shout something inaudible and rush to the door. She pulled the door open, her eyebrows furrowed and her lips pulled into an adorable pout.  
"What?!" She half screamed, half whispered. I pulled out a wrench and waved it around triumphantly.  
"You called for a mechanic?" I snorted as her eyes cleared with realisation.

"Oh." She mumbled, blowing a strand of caramel hair out of her line of vision,"Yeah." She slid the door open a little more and allowed me to go into her flat.

I was greeted with an immaculate living room, puffed cream coloured pillows sat pleasantly on the white lounge. Calypso stood in front of me, her arms crossed in front of her as a sign of impatience.  
"Fix it!" She flailed her arms at the flat screen t.v behind her. I rolled my eyes and crouched behind the frame. I reached into my belt and let my fingers close around the comfortable grip of a screwdriver. I pulled it out and twiddled with the base, I handled the frame and leaned it against the wall behind. I peered at the wires and saw nothing wrong, I raised an eyebrow and replaced the frame. I shoved the screwdriver back into my belt and stood up letting out a breath of air scratching an invisible beard. I took a step back and saw something out of place, Calypso tried to look over my shoulder as I leaned in toward the cables. I swivelled to the side so that she could see, I held up a disconnected wire and showed it to her,waving it slightly, tauntingly. She pouted and rolled her eyes, I connected the cables and Calypso flicked a switch on the remote. The television immediately blasted into life blaring Primadonna by Marina and the Diamonds. I chuckled singing along with the programme.

"You say that i'm kinda difficult." I grinned crookedly. Calypso rolled her eyes but joined in anyway.

"But it's always someone elses' fault." Calypso sung.  
"Got you wrapped around my finger babe." I smirked, twirling my finger in a small circle.  
She shoved me playfully,  
"You wish." She remarked and I burst out laughing.  
"I better get going." I say, taking a good look around myself in case I forgot something.  
"Mkay." Calypso responded following me to the door,"Come and visit 'kay?" She said and gave me a genuine smile.  
"Don't worry, I will." I inhaled slowly,"Even if I have to put up with your screeching about your unconnected television cables." I smirked as she rolled her eyes. She muttered something under her breath about me being 'insufferable'. Me? Insufferable? Nah. She gave me a hug and although I was 99.95 percent sure it was a 'friend hug' I couldn't help the butterfli- ahem dragonflies that erupted in my stomach.. Dragonflies are more manly.  
"Ahem." Calypso's muffled voice vibrated through my shirt bringing my attention back to earth. I mentally cringed and let go of her, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly.  
"See ya around." We hurriedly stated at the same time , Calypso flushed and I decided to just head out. I heard the sound of a lock clicking place and smiled a little.

Calypso's POV

I breathed out a sigh of relief and slowly slid down the door, not believing how awkward it was just a moment ago. When he hugged me my stomach churned and I felt my heart beat about 20 times faster than normal. I would have let Leo hug me for longer, but I didn't want to make it awkward. Geez the Fates were spot on about Leo. My brain felt like it was going to split open from the turmoil.  
_Conversation in Calypso's brain._

_Ok, so you might just have a tiny, little crush on Leo._

_No duh idiot!_

_Shut up! Anyway, when are you gonna tell him?_

_We're the same person idiot..._

_Whatever you're the negative one..._

_No. I am the realistic one. He probably doesn't even like you._

_But he came back to Ogygia to find you and he freed you!_

_So he goes to a camp... For half-bloods... Where there are girls..._

_GUYS SHUT UP._

_You just told yourself to shut up.._

I stood up and banged my head against the wall, feeling an instant pain resonate through my forehead. I winced, squinting my eyes and cursed myself in Ancient Greek. I turned to the television and heard P!nk and Lily Allen's song. True Love.  
_Sometimes I hate every.. Sin-gle stupid word you say._

_Sometimes I wanna slap you and your whole face.._

I smirked a little, _Got that right. _I thought. I sauntered over to the kitchen with True Love still blaring from my T.V, I fixed up a little popcorn and got a cup of..what was it called again? Soda. I plonked onto the couch and made myself comfortable, I started channel surfing before landing on Pretty Little Liars, thankfully they were doing re-runs, I was only up to season 2. I flinched as I saw Emily drop to the ground in pain, gasping as she clutched her stomach. I wasn't aware that I had begun stuffing my face with popcorn before I almost choked. I coughed a bit, and reached for my soda. I swallowed a bit, wrinkling my nose as the fizziness bubbled it's way back up my throat. I felt a small breeze ruffle my hair and I irritably pushed it back in place, there was a brilliant flash and I closed my eyes, seeing multi-coloured shapes behind my closed eyelids.  
"You can open your eyes now." A deep voice gruffly stated. I took a peek and saw none other than the lord of the sky. He wore a cleanly pressed black suit and matching slacks. He wore a tie with stripes running down and a midnight blue shirt.  
"Zeus." I didn't care if I didn't refer to him as 'Lord' Zeus he was the one who made me stay in my isolated island with no company for 4 millenia.

"I just came to say." His icy blue eyes trained on me,"I don't fully trust you, I hope you prove me wrong." He gave me an idle glare,"Or I will give you a punishment even worse than the one prior, I don't forgive easily girl." With that he snapped his fingers and a bolt of lightning struck where he was standing. When my eyes had adjusted again, he was gone, leaving me with a small whiff of rain. I frowned, _thanks Zeus. You really know how to dampen a girls' mood. _I walked briskly to my room and tossed on a pale pink dress that ended just above the knee. I shrugged on a thin jacket and gaited to the door, I shoved on a pair of sky blue flats and walked out, locking the door behind me. I walked out and hailed a cab, I didn't bother looking as I climbed in and told the cab driver my destination.

"The Fairfield Walmart thanks." I rummaged around my bag and checked for my wallet and keys. I felt the car jolt forward, and I irritably glared at the driver, he turned around and gave me a malicious grin, showcasing his sharp teeth. I instantly felt anxious, he blinked and the mist around him dissolved revealing he had only one eye.  
"Sorry, but mind if I take a little detour?" He growled, a low sound that vibrated in his throat. I cleared my throat.  
"It depends where you are taking me." I managed to keep my voice even, masking the fear that was building in the pit of my stomach.  
He said nothing, but grinned again and floored the accelerator, I was pushed back to the cracked, leather seat, I jolted my head on the hard headrest and I winced. I felt the car engine pulse and the traffic around us was in a blur, I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the nausea that I had started to feel the effects of. When I opened them again we were rocketing head-on towards a truck, I couldn't help it anymore, I screamed and in a blink of an eye we vanished.  
"We're here." The cyclops grumbled, he swivelled in his seat to face me.  
"Mother is expecting you."

I gulped and I stepped outside, my legs felt shaky as the cab zoomed off, leaving me stranded. I looked around and saw a barren cosmos, abandoned toys and broken photos were scattered everywhere.  
"How are you going in the modern world." A voice hissed,"Grand daughter?"

My blood cooled as I slowly turned around, knowing full well who it was.

I was met with a pair of closed eyes,

"Gaia." I stated with hatred.  
She simply ignored me and drifted next to me,  
"I want Valdez, and you will help me get him." She murmured her sleepy voice flowing through my thoughts.

I gritted my teeth and I moved to do the gesture to ward off evil, to find that my body was trapped in place by something, an invisible force. I felt the energy seeping out of me and before I knew it I had lost of consciousness.

***At Camp-Half Blood- around curfew***

Leo's POV

I laid in my bunk, listening to the others around me snore and mumble in their sleep. To my right, Nyssa was muttering something about a mechanical cow. I shifted in my bed, hearing the supports creak ever so slightly. I closed my eyes, my right hand tapping an unseen message in morse and mind in overdrive, somehow, through all of this I fell asleep.

_Hello Leo._

_I turned around to see my mum, a sad smile on her face as she waved. _

_Mum.. I wanted to say but I couldn't force the words out._

_You don't have much time, Gaia is looking for you, be careful darling and remember I love you. Calypso-_

_Her words were cut short when a chimera rose up behind her and slashed her in half. I screamed, but no sound came out, the chimera looked at me and I saw Aunt Rosa's face. _

_"Leo Valdez." A voice murmured. I turned and saw Gaia._

"_Go away Gaia, you are not welcome here." I managed to choke out._

_"I see." She stated,"But here I was, going to tell you something important about the one you love most." _

_I clenched my jaw and glared at her.  
"How far will you go, to save a girl you just met." She remarked, her mouth forming a smirk. _

_"I will be waiting at Mount Othrys, Percy and Annabeth know this place well, they should be able to take you there." _

With that I woke up, drenched in sweat and panting heavily. I sat up quickly and tossed on a pair of slacks and a tee-shirt that said 'You mad bro?' and ran outside. I breathed in the early morning air and jogged to the Poseidon cabin.

I slowly opened the door and heard a hushed conversation.

"It's okay Annabeth." Percy soothed gently,"It was just a dream."

I heard someone(Annabeth) let out a shaky breath.  
"I know Percy.. But it seemed so real." Her voice quivered.  
"I'm here for you Annabeth I always will be, I never would leave you. Ever." Percy murmured reassuringly.

I cleared my throat, and two heads turned my way. I flushed a little bit.  
"Guys..." I started, swallowing hard,"I think Calypso's in trouble."

*** On Mt Othrys ***

Calypso's POV

I woke to find myself on top of a mountain, clouds drifted just above my head, close enough to touch if my hands were restrained. I glanced at my surroundings, I saw a familiar figure, dressed in tattered army fatigues, he had a black crew cut and cruel eyes that glinted with malice.  
"Dad."

He looked up and instantly an evil smirk took over his features, he looked less tired, less weak.  
"If it isn't my favourite daughter.." He remarked nonchalantly."I see that you've seen better days."

I rolled my eyes.  
"Stop teasing her son.." The dirt in front of him shifted, revealing Gaia, looking calm as always.

Gaia raised her hand and the dirt shifted me in front of my dad, his eyes gleamed with the hope of freedom. He raised the world and maneouvered himself so that I was underneath the world instead of him. He smirked and dropped it on me. I gasped, my whole body, being crushed under the unbelievable weight of the world. I shuddered as I moved into a kneeling position, I felt myself beginning to become detached to the modern world.  
"Stop right there dirt face!"

Leo...

Leo's POV

I stepped forward grimly,

"Let her go." I stated,"Then I'll come to you."

Gaia looked at Atlas and his eyes hardened.  
"No mother." He glared stubbornly at her,"I just got my freedom, I am not moving."

An emotion flashed before Gaia's features, the first emotion I saw from her.

Anger.  
She raised her hand and flung Atlas toward Calypso, she pinned him there, knocking Calypso off the edge in the process. I yelled and dived forward, I caught Calypso's hand before she could drop further. I gasped, she made no movement to try and move up, she was drained of energy. Percy appeared beside me, helping me drag her up, she lay there on the ground, limp. But breathing.

"Come Leo." Gaia gestured,"You will be the first of many to see my plans, to build a new Olympus! To be the blood that keeps it alive!"

"How about no?" I remarked.

Gaia growled and rushed straight at me, without thinking my hands burst into flames and drove it into Gaia's form. There was a slight disturbance in the breeze as she exploded. I tumbled in a heap, beside Annabeth, who was coughing, muttering Ancient Greek curses.  
"Leo?"

Calypso's POV

I felt a warm breeze, rush through me and I coughed, I turned to see Atlas, gritting his teeth and keeping the world up. Leo was in an awkward position, I made my way over to him.

"Leo?" I asked tentively. He groaned and raised an arm to shield the rising sun.

"Sandwiches...Chicken... Bird feed...Ground... GAIA." Leo sat up quickly, looking around with bleary eyes. I managed a small smile as his darting eyes settled on mine. His eyes immediately softened.

"Are you ok?" He managed to ask, an unknown emotion in his eyes.

"Safe and sound." I cracked a smile, and this time he joined in with me.

**A/N Since we got alot of requests, we are going to change this story to a collection of Caleo oneshots. We will try to update once a week **** please RR**


End file.
